Samotny na wodze
by i-the-wild
Summary: Tłumaczenie pięknego fanficka "Alone on the water" autorstwa MadLori


Samotny na wodzie by MadLori

**tłumaczenie i-the-wild**

* * *

><p>Rozpaczą moje ciało na falach<p>

Rozpaczą dziewczyna w mej jaskini

Żyję w mieście rozpaczą zbudowanym

Jest ona w mym mleku, w mym miodzie

Nie pozostawiaj mej połowy serca samotnego na wodzie

otul mnie łachmanami i odrobiną sympatii

Bo nie chcę o Tobie zapomnieć.

-The National

* * *

><p>Siedzę i słyszę te słowa. Jestem odrętwiały.<p>

_Nie do zoperowania. Głęboko. Ciśnienie wewnątrz czaszkowe. Bardzo nam przykro. Opcje. Przygotowania._

Sherlock siedzi obok mnie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Jest spokojny. -Ile czasu mi zostało?

Jedynie pyta.

Neurochirurg jest moim rówieśnikiem z Bart's. To dobry człowiek. Spogląda na mnie z sympatią, domyślam się, że tak mają w zwyczaju. Nie przeszkadza mi to tak bardzo. -Miesiąc. Przy dobrych wiatrach.

Mam więcej pytań, jednak Sherlock zdążył już wstać. -dziękuję doktorze. Chodź John.- Wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Idę za nim.

-John... tak mi przykro-, mówi mój stary kolega. -Możemy zapewnić mu komfortowe warunki.

Śmieję się. Dziwię się słysząc ten dźwięk z moich ust. -Przez całe swoje życie nie czuł się komfortowo. Nie ma potrzeby zaczynać teraz.

* * *

><p>W taksówce do domu milczymy. Wyglądam przez okno. <em>Spójrzcie na to. Spójrzcie na ten świat który wciąż się kręci. Mam wrażenie jakbym z niego spadł.<em> Palce Sherlocka wybijają rytm na jego kolanie. Wysiada z taksówki nim zdążyła się porządnie zatrzymać, idzie do mieszkania, wbiegając po schodach. Dopada swoje akta. Patrzy, przerzuca, grupuje. Nie mam pojęcia co robi.

Stoję, po prostu. -Sherlock.- Nie odpowiada. -Sherlock!

-Nie jestem w tej chwili zainteresowany analizowaniem swojego stanu emocjonalnego, John, co jak domyślam się, zapewne jest Twoim celem.

-A co z Twoim stanem fizycznym?

Prycha.-Biorąc pod uwagę to, czego się przed chwilą dowiedziałem, co takiego mogłoby mieć

teraz znaczenie?

-Musimy o tym porozmawiać.

-O czym?- Rzuca na ziemię pakiet akt i odwraca się by stanąć ze mną twarzą w twarz.-O tym, że pozostał mi miesiąc życia?-Słowa uderzają we mnie jak głęboki grzmot ciężkiego strzału, w sam rdzeń kręgosłupa.

-Przypuszczam, że to Ty czujesz potrzebę rozmowy na ten temat.

-Tak, to prawda, potrzebuję. Sherlock...

-Moim jedynym zmartwieniem jest fakt, jak długo będę w stanie wykonywać swoją pracę nim stracę do tego zdolność.

Nie dowierzam. -Swoją pracę?

Przystaje, w końcu, i odwraca się twarzą do mnie. -Ufam, że powiesz mi prawdę, John. Więc mów mi, teraz.

Biorę głęboki oddech. _Zdystansuj się. Pozwól by te myśli odleciały, jak balon. Przywiąż je do siebie, byś mógł później je ponownie przyciągnąć_. -Bóle głowy się pogorszą. Zaczniesz mieć problemy związane z afazją i niemożnością zrozumiałego wysławiania się. Twoje poczucie równowagi będzie zaburzone, po niedługim czasie nie będziesz zdolny chodzić ani stać. Twój proces poznawczy zostanie osłabiony i zaczniesz tracić wzrok. Będziesz doświadczał nudności, zawrotów głowy, bólu i osłabienia mięśni. Ostatecznie utracisz przytomność.

Przytakuje. -Zapewne jesteś świadomy faktu, iż problemy z równowagą i afazja już mają miejsce.- Przytakuje. -Nie odczuwam potrzeby doświadczenia tego wszystkiego John.-Nasze spojrzenia się spotykają. Wygląda na opanowanego, jednak znam go jak nikt inny, możliwe, że jak nikt wcześniej. I widzę teraz, że Sherlock się boi.

-A ja nie jestem w stanie przyglądać się jak przez to przechodzisz.- Gorszą od myśli o utracie go jest koncepcja obserwowania jak jego umysł podupada, niejasno świadomy, że niegdyś był wyjątkowy i wybitny, jednak nie będący w stanie przypomnieć sobie w jaki sposób ani czemu. Obserwowania jego nieograniczonej siły uwięzionej w ciele, które nie jest już skłonne działać podług jego woli, siły podupadającej w nędzy z powodu obcego tworu zagnieżdżonego głęboko w

jego mózgu.

Wiem czego chce. Boże, dopomóż mi, jest to ulgą. -Zajmę się Tobą.

Jego twarz łagodnieje nieznacznie. -Wiem o tym.- Kamienny spokój powraca. -Żadnych zastrzyków.

Przez chwilę jestem skołowany. -To byłby najprostszy sposób.

-Nie pozwolę, by jakiekolwiek przypuszczenia padły na Ciebie. Wiarygodną musi być teoria, iż dopuściłem się tego czynu sam. Czy istnieją tabletki?

-Tak. Zajmie im to więcej czasu. Pół godziny. Ale bezboleśnie.

-Dobrze. Zaopatrz nas w tabletki i będziemy kontrolować sytuacje z dnia na dzień. Będę kontynuował swoją

pracę, a Ty nie będziesz wspominał nikomu o moim stanie, zrozumiano?

Rozumiem. Rozumiem, że nie jestem w stanie uszanować jego prośby, jak i on rozumie, że mimo tego wszyscy naokoło zachowają pozory niestabilnej fikcji, jakoby nikt o niczym nie wiedział.

-W porządku.

-Zadecydujemy, gdy przyjdzie na to czas. Przypuszczam, że ktokolwiek zażyczy sobie spotkania ze mną dostanie je, jednak ostatni dzień chcę spędzić sam.

Czuję ucisk w gardle. -Sam?

-Tak. Mam więc nadzieję, że uda Ci się wziąć dzień wolnego z kliniki. Nie będzie uprzedzenia.

Ogarnia mnie ulga. -Ach. Jestem pewny, że zrozumieją.

Sherlock wyłapuje coś w moim głosie i podchodzi krok bliżej. -John, gdy stwierdziłem 'sam' na myśli miałem...- odchrząkuje. -Cóż, mam nadzieje, że to dla Ciebie do przyjęcia.

Do przyjęcia. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel właśnie poinformował mnie, że ostatni dzień na ziemi chciałby spędzić ze mną. Nie ma w tym nic do przyjęcia.

Mój umysł nie pojął jeszcze faktu, że on mnie opuszcza. Ledwo co jestem w stanie przypomnieć sobie życie bez niego. Figlarnie wplótł się we wszystkie moje wspomnienia, zupełnie jakby był w nich od zawsze. Jest ze mną w Afganistanie, siedząc na łóżku polowym obok, komentując innych mężczyzn, przeszkadzając mi w trakcie prób zszycia czyjejś rany. Jest w Bart's, przeszkadzając mi w nauce by zaciągnąć mnie do kostnicy, kradnąc moje książki by móc zaznaczyć w nich czerwonym długopisem wszelkie błędy. Jest ze mną w szkole, w domu, w parku w którym miałem zwyczaj bawić się za młodu.

Stoję w naszym salonie i obserwuje jak powraca do swoich dokumentów. W którymś momencie w przeciągu tych dwóch lat staliśmy się hybrydą. Sherlock-i-John. Ten związek stał się tak kompleksowy, że nawet gdy byliśmy w rozłące, całe dni lub tygodnie, jak to się zdarzało okazjonalnie wcześniej, wciąż czułem tą niewidzialną nić łączącą mnie z nim. Przez chwilę czuję złość. Ponieważ to nie on będzie zmuszony odciąć połowę siebie i powrócić do funkcjonowania jako pojedyncza istota. John-i-[_usunięte_].Szew jednak zostanie. Będę nosić bliznę wzdłuż mojego środka w przypomnieniu tego co straciłem.

Przedstawiamy się jako współlokatorzy. Naprawdę na myśli mamy to, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Ludzie czasami zakładają, że jesteśmy kochankami. Żadne z powyższych nie jest odpowiednim wyjaśnieniem. Nie jestem pewny, czy język angielski posiada określenie na to czym jesteśmy. Harry swego czasu określiła nas jako "heteroseksualni partnerzy życiowi." Sherlockowi to się spodobało. Śmiał się z tego. Sam nie wiem, czy to oddaje sedno. Jesteśmy po prostu...cóż, jesteśmy Nami.

Jedyne czego jestem pewny to fakt, że w mojej klatce piersiowej jest głęboka otchłań, która poszerza się i drąży i za minutę pochłonie mnie i nie mogę pozwolić by on to zobaczył. -Muszę na chwilę wyjść- mówię. Moje poczucie winy, związane z faktem, że zostawiam go samego pomimo najnowszych wieści jest załagodzone świadomością, że wolałby on zostać sam, aniżeli być zmuszonym do radzenia sobie ze mną pełnym kotłujących emocji.

Przytakuje mi sztywno.-Do zobaczenia później.

Odwracam się i zbiegam głośno po schodach. Mam ściśnięty żołądek. Przez chwilę muszę się przytrzymać ściany. Udaje mi się wyjść na zewnątrz i zatrzymać taksówkę.

Trzymam się w ryzach póki nie dochodzę do mieszkania Sary. Następna relacja w moim życiu która opiera się kategoryzacji. Dziewczyna? Nie. Przyjaciółka? Tak, ale nie tylko. Koleżanka do łóżka? Okazyjnie. Te określenia mogłyby pasować, gdyby nie fakt, że jak nikt inny jest ona wtajemniczona w sprawy dotyczące mnie i Sherlocka. Wie o więzi. Uniemożliwiło to naszej relacji na rozwinięcie się w to na co mieliśmy nadzieję, tak jak i wycofanie się w bezpieczną strefę przyjaźni. Wiec wisimy nad niezdefiniowanym gruntem. Ona spotyka się z innymi. Ja mam jedynie Sherlocka.

Widzi moją twarz i zaciąga mnie do środka. -Co się stało?

Trzęsę się. -Sherlock.

-Co tym razem zrobił?

-Wziął i dorobił się pieprzonego guza mózgu.

* * *

><p>Trzyma mnie w trakcie, przysięgam przed Bogiem, prawdziwego lamentu z typu tych, których powinienem się zapewne wstydzić, jednak z jakiegoś względu mieszkanie z Sherlockiem i jego ciągłym zdystansowaniem sprawiło, że nie czułem się zażenowany tym co sam czułem. Stałem się demonstracją jego człowieczeństwa. Czuję się w obowiązku wyrażania wszelkich emocji które on sam wycisza, przez co przypada mi wykonywać podwójną pracę.<p>

Opowiadam jej o tabletkach których potrzebuję i o planie Sherlocka. Połowicznie spodziewam się odmowy, jednak jedynie przytakuje głową i ofiarowuje pomoc.

-Jak myślisz, ile potrwa nim...będzie miał dość?- Pyta cicho.

Przyciskam chłodny ręcznik do swojej opuchniętej twarzy. Nie mogę wrócić do domu wyglądając w ten sposób. -Nie sądzę, by więcej niż kilka tygodni. To postępuje tak cholernie szybko, Saro. Dopiero co tydzień temu zauważyłem,że cierpi na bóle głowy, do jasnej cholery.- Słyszę jak załamuje mi się głos.

Sara odgarnia mi włosy z czoła. -Przykro mi John.

-To niesprawiedliwe. Czemu on?

-Czemu ktokolwiek?

-Ale on jest...potrzebujemy go. Ludzie nie wiedzą co on robi, ja _wiele_ on robi.- Pocieram twarz wilgotnym ręcznikiem i pozwalam mojej głowie oprzeć się o tył kanapy. -Musze wracać. Muszę wziąć wolne z pracy. Nie powinien być sam. Może potrzebować pomocy medycznej o każdej porze.

Sara kiwa głową.-Oczywiście. Ale to nie dlatego.- Spoglądam na nią. -To nie wstyd, przyznać się do tego.

-Do czego?

-Do tego, że chcesz spędzić z nim tyle czasu ile to możliwe przed końcem.

Usta znów mi drżą. Końcem. Końcem jego. Boże, to nie może być prawdą.-Sądziłem, że będziemy mieć tyle

czasu ile tylko zechcemy.

Sara znów tuli mnie do siebie i płaczę ponownie. Czuję się śmiesznie, ale lepiej dać temu upust teraz. Nie mogę dopuścić do takiego zachowania przed Sherlockiem.

Sara ma racje. Jak tylko wrócę do domu nie opuszczę go na krok.

* * *

><p>Sherlock pracuje. Ja nie pojawiam się w klinice. Przyjmujemy sprawę za sprawą. On nie sypia, więc ja też nie. Zażywam szybkich drzemek gdy on bierze kąpiel lub gdy jest zajęty czymś, w czym nie jestem w stanie mu pomóc.<p>

Biorę Lestrada na bok i subtelnie tłumaczę sytuację. Wygląda na poruszonego, jednak szybko doprowadza się do porządku. Obiecuję poinformować go o tym kiedy decyzja zapadnie. To samo robię w przypadku Angelo. Wiem, że on rozniesie wieści.

Sherlock jest nieugięty w przekonaniu, że pani Hudson nie powinna wiedzieć. Dla odmiany zgadzam się z nim. Gdybyśmy to zrobili, nie bylibyśmy w stanie się od niej odpędzić. Poczekamy do czasu aż zwłoka nie będzie już możliwa.

Sara przynosi mi tabletki. Dwie tabletki, białe i gładkie. Nieustannie trzymam je przy sobie. Sherlock nie zażyje ich pod moją nieobecność, jako, że w jego stylu byłaby raczej frustracja i zwyczajne stwierdzenie: 'do diabła z tym wszystkim' i łyknięcie ich w przypływie złości, a wyobrażenie sytuacji, gdy wracam do domu ze sklepu i znajduję go...Cóż. Trzymam tabletki przy sobie.

Przez kilka dni jego stan zdaje się nie ulegać pogorszeniu. Jednak spięcie na jego twarzy sygnalizujące ból głowy przestaje ustępować pod wpływem leków przeciwbólowych, które mu daję. Od czasu do czasu potyka się. Gdy jesteśmy na miejscach zbrodni staję bliżej niego.

Tydzień po wystawieniu diagnozy znajduję go wymiotującego w łazience. Jest blady i spocony. Daję mu companzine który zdaje się pomóc.

Tego dnia ma swój pierwszy znaczący epizod afazji. Stoi gotowy wyjaśnić wszystko i nie jest w stanie odnaleźć słów. Widzę jak pracuje jego szczęka , oczy i umysł gotowy ukazać nam łączące się tropy, jednak słowa go opuszczają. Spogląda na mnie z paniką w oczach, ledwo widoczną pod zasłoną nieustannie ukrywającą jego stan emocjonalny, zasłoną którą widzę tylko ja, jednak również nieczęsto. -John,- wyjękuje.

-Co to jest?- Pytam, pokazując coś, cokolwiek co nie jest związane z tym co właśnie chciał powiedzieć.

Spogląda w bok.- Citroen starej daty.- Po czym bierze głęboki oddech, powraca i jest w stanie przedstawić nam tok swojej dedukcji. Sally marszczy brwi. Lestrade wzdycha i rzuca mi ukradkowe spojrzenie.

Rozpoczęło się.

* * *

><p>Wracam do domu ze sklepu i spotykam Mycrofta schodzącego ze schodów. Wygląda blado i mizernie. -o, John.- mówi łagodnie. -Przykro mi, że się rozminęliśmy.<p>

-Więc nie powinieneś czekać aż wyjdę, by tu się pojawić- Mówię zirytowany. Jeśli Mycroft sądzi, że jestem aż tak głupi, to chyba nie poświęcał mi zbyt dużej uwagi.

-Sherlock miał pewne sprawy do omówienia ze mną.

Przytakuję.-Powinienem wejść na górę.- Nie mam dla niego teraz czasu.

Sherlock siedzi w skórzanym fotelu, nogi ma podkulone pod sobą. Ręką wskazuje mi miejsce na drugim. -Usiądź John. Są pewne kwestie. Nie przepadam za marnowaniem czasu na tego typu sprawy, jednak okazuje się to konieczne.

Siadam. -O co chodzi?

Wyciąga jakieś dokumenty. Rozpoznaję je. Jest to dokument upoważniający do pełnomocnictwa. -W przypadku gdyby nasze plany nie poszły po myśli,-mówi -W przypadku omdlenia lub nagłego pogorszenia mojego stanu, zostaniesz upoważniony do podejmowania decyzji dotyczących mojego stanu za mnie.

Sądziłem, że będę miał jakieś odczucia związane z ty faktem, jednak ich nie mam. Jest tak jak mówi. Pewne kwestie. Kwestie umierania. Podpisuję papiery. -Proszę.

Marszczy brwi. -Nie sądziłem, że będziesz taki...godziwy.

-To nie będzie nam potrzebne. Zrobimy to na Twoich warunkach.

-Mam nadzieję, że masz rację.- Odchrząkuje. -Uaktualniłem mój testament. Dostajesz wszystko oprócz paru rodzinnych pamiątek, które pójdą do Mycrofta. Swobodnie rozporządzaj moimi dobrami wśród znajomych.

Wzdycham. -Nie chcę twoich rzeczy Sherlock.

-Więc spal wszystko.- mówi ze zdecydowaniem w głosie.-Jaką to zrobi różnicę? Wszystko co należy do mnie i tak należy również do Ciebie, nic z tych rzeczy nie ma znaczenia, niezależnie od Twoich decyzji nie będę miał świadomości co z moimi dobrami się stanie, więc weź co Ci się podoba a resztę wynieś śmieciarzom.

Patrzę na niego. On również patrzy na mnie. Ogłusza mnie dźwięk wszystkich niewypowiedzianych pomiędzy nami słów.

* * *

><p>Dwa dni później Sherlock potyka się dwa razy i prawie upada. Za drugim razem prowadzę go do ławki znajdującej się nieopodal i pomagam usiąść. Tego dnia jest bardzo cichy.<p>

-Nie widzę na prawe oko, John,- Szepcze. Słyszę drżenie w jego głosie.-Straciłem w nim wzrok jakieś pół godziny temu.

Przytakuje jedynie głową.- Powinniśmy pójść do domu.

-Sprawa jest prawie zamknięta. Zakończmy ją.- spogląda na mnie błagalnie.

-Chciałbym móc to zatrzymać.- Szepczę.

Sięga po moją dłoń i chwyta ją. Trzymam się go kurczowo. Zupełnie nie obchodzi mnie czy ktoś zinterpretuje ten gest w dwuznaczny sposób.

Zamykamy sprawę. Sherlock przytrzymuje się mnie gdy wchodzimy po schodach. Jego równowaga uległa niepokojącemu pogorszeniu w przeciągu ostatniego dnia.

Pomagam mu usiąść i mierzę jego ciśnienie. Jest wysokie. Jego puls szaleje. Ma gorączkę. Jego źrenice reagują niejednolicie. Jest on w stanie wyczytać swoją diagnozę z mojej twarzy. Próbuję wstać, jednak mnie powstrzymuje.-John- mówi. i wiem co stanie się teraz.

-Jeszcze nie.-Szepczę.

-To już czas.

Nasze spojrzenia się spotykają.-Sherlock, proszę.

-Dzisiaj jest środa, prawda?

-Tak.

Wzdycha. - Piątek wieczorem więc.

Oto plan. Dwa dni uprzedzenia. Pierwszy poświęcony ludziom którzy będą przypadkowo pojawiać się by zadać mu pytanie lub go czymś obdarować. Drugi dzień będzie dla nas.

Tabletki w mojej kieszeni zdają się okrutnie ciężkie.

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia Sherlock cierpi na ból głowy tak ciężki, że ledwo potrafi znieść światło dzienne. Podaję mu silniejsze leki uśmierzające, które zdają się pomóc. Pragnie być ubrany w swój codzienny strój. Udaje, że nie oczekuje dzisiejszych spotkań, jednak doskonale wie co go czeka.<p>

Pierwszy obowiązek tego dnia wzbudza w nas największą trwogę. Czas poinformować panią Hudson. Schodzimy po schodach do mieszkania niżej i prosimy ją by usiadła.

Płacze i chwyta się go kurczowo. Sherlock tuli ją do siebie i zapewnia, że nie cierpi, że jego odejście będzie spokojne. Mnie również tuli. Pani Hudson pragnie wrócić z nami na górę by móc się nami zająć, jednak Sherlock nie godzi się na to. Obiecujemy jutro się z nią skontaktować. Zasługuje ona na wyjątek od odgórnie narzuconej przez Sherlocka zasady „dnia ostatniego".

Molly jest naszym pierwszym gościem. Stara się sprawiać wrażenie osoby radosnej, nie mającej bladego pojęcia o tym jak sytuacja wygląda naprawdę.

-Udało mi się zebrać dla Ciebie więcej tatuaży.- Mówi podając mu stertę fotografii.

-Dziękuję.- Odpowiada.

-Z tyłu każdego zdjęcia zrobiłam parę dopisków z potrzebnymi informacjami, więc możesz je od razu pogrupować.

-Miło, że pamiętałaś. Jestem przekonany, że bardzo się przydadzą.

Molly przygryza wargę. -Więc...dostarczono mi niezidentyfikowane zwłoki. Jeśli nikt się po niego nie zgłosi, jeśli chcesz możesz przeprowadzić na nim ten eksperyment z rzepkami.

-Wyśmienicie. Kiedy będzie mógł się pojawić?

-Tydzień trzeba poczekać.- Molly zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co mówi.

Sherlock uśmiecha się.- W takim razie do zobaczenia wtedy.

Jej twarz wykrzywia się w grymasie, jednak szybko udaje jej się to ukryć. -Muszę zmykać.- mówi podrywając się z miejsca. Przez chwilę spogląda na Sherlocka, po czym pochyla i całuje w policzek. -Do zobaczenia Sherlock- Udaje jej się wydusić.

Sherlock zdaje się poruszony. -Wszystkiego dobrego Molly.

Odwraca się i ucieka ledwo na mnie spoglądając. Pierwsze szlochy obiegają mnie, gdy dochodzi do drzwi. Sherlock wzdycha głęboko.

-Mam nadzieję, że inni będą bardziej przekonujący.- Napomina.

Niestety naszym następnym gościem jest Sally Donovan i jak się okazuje jest straszną aktorką. Jest zdecydowanie zbyt radosna i ma opory przed obrzucaniem Sherlocka typowymi dla niej wyzwiskami. To wzbudza niepokój. Wychodzi po niecałych kilku minutach wyglądając na obrzydzoną samą sobą. Zatrzymuję ją przy drzwiach.

-Mogłaś się trochę postarać- stwierdzam pod nosem.

-On nie zasłużył na to wszystko.- Mówi.

-Tym bardziej. Bardzo wyraźnie zaznaczyłem, mieliście traktować go tak jak zwykle. To nie było jak zwykle.

-Jak niby mam go wyzywać od dziwaków i obrażać kiedy wiem, że jutro...- milknie.- Nie mam pojęcia jak to robisz.

-Robię to, co jest konieczne.

Prycha. -Niektóre rzeczy są niezmienne. Do zobaczenia John.

Anderson pojawia się tuż po lunchu. -Masz- burka, rzucają Sherlockowi papierową torbę. -Próbki włókna o które prosiłeś. Lepiej żebyś jakimś cudem coś z nich wydedukował, bo tylko taki trop mamy.

Sherlock uśmiecha się z przekąsem.-Jestem przekonany, że jest to dostatecznie dużo dowodów, nawet ja na Twoje zdolności Anderson.

-Nie mieści mi się w głowie, że dopuszczają Cię do oficjalnego śledztwa.

-Nie wątpię w to ani przez chwilę.

-Nie będę tu tak stał i pozwalał byś mnie obrażał!- Anderson odszczekuje.

-Ależ proszę, usiądź, będzie Ci wygodniej.- Sherlock ripostuje wyglądając na całkiem zadowolonego.

-Nie mam na to czasu.- W nerwowym geście zakłada rękawiczki.- Ale z Ciebie nieznośny gnojek.

-Z Ciebie natomiast chodzący, nowatorki przykład ignorancji.

-Miłego życia.-Anderson wychodzi z pokoju. Odprowadzam go do drzwi.

-Dziękuję.- Szepczę.

Spogląda na mnie i jestem prawie pewny, że widzę na jego twarzy żal. -Opiekuj się nim.

-Zaopiekuję.

Tego dnia nie mamy zbyt dużo spokoju. Sherlock jest z tego faktu zadowolony. Ja mniej. Jestem zazdrosny o każdą pozostałą mu minutę której nie spędzam i nie będę spędzał z nim, dopóty, dopóki coraz to kolejni ludzie nie przestaną pojawiać się w progu mieszkania. Pojawiają się osoby, którym swego czasu pomógł, przynosząc ciasta, tak bez powodu, jedynie z myślą, że może miałby na nie ochotę. Och, widzisz, przechodziliśmy też koło kwiaciarni, ten bukiet na pewno rozświetli wnętrze, ach, i te głupiutkie czekoladki, właśnie zanosiliśmy je siostrze, może masz na nie chrapkę?

Zapada zmrok. Sherlock praktycznie cały dzień spędził w fotelu. Muszę sprawdzić jego poczucie równowagi, więc korzystając z przerwy pomagam mu wstać i obserwuję jak przechadza się po mieszkaniu. Zdaje się nie chwiać zbyt mocno. Zaparzam mu herbatę.

Lestrade pojawia się tuż po ósmej. Nie ma sensu udawać w jego obecności. Istnieje kilka służbowych kwestii koniecznych do omówienia.

-Postaram się dopilnować, by w tej sprawie nie było dochodzenia.

-Tabletki mam zamiar połknąć sam, z mojej własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Niezależnie od tego John wciąż może zostać posądzony o nie powstrzymanie mnie. Jest ratownikiem medycznym, ma odgórny obowiązek powstrzymania innych przed próbą wyrządzenia sobie krzywdy..

-Wystarczy, że powie, że nie było go w pokoju i nie wiedział, że połknąłeś tabletki póki nie było już za późno.

Sherlock przytakuje. - Zdaje się, że to musi wystarczyć.

-Zaryzykuję, Sherlock.- Dobry Boże, dla tego mężczyzny byłem zdolny rzucać się przed bomby, kule wystrzałowe i rozszalałych Wikingów, a teraz, nagle martwi o to jakie chcę ponieść ryzyko?

-Nie.- wtrąca ostro- Nie pozwolę Ci ryzykować czegokolwiek.

-Posłuchaj- Mówi Lestrade- Jestem pewny na jakieś 98%, że uda mi się stłamsić jakiekolwiek potencjalne śledztwo. To nielegalne, fakt, ale w przypadkach takich jak ten... większość z nas i tak by szybko odwróciła wzrok.

Sherlock nie wygląda na usatysfakcjonowanego. -Musisz mnie zapewnić, że John nie będzie brany pod uwagę jako podejrzany.

Lestrade przytakuje.- Zapewniam Cię, zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy.- Uśmiecha się do nas krzywo.- Masz coś przeciwko, bym skonsultował z tobą parę rzeczy?

Sherlock ożywia się. -Ależ nie, skąd.

Lestrade spędza następne pół godziny nakreślając ślady, okoliczności i sytuacje i notując spostrzeżenia Sherlocka. Siadam na poręczy jego fotela, włączając się do rozmowy gdy jestem o to proszony, głównie jednak wsłuchując się w tembr jego głosu. W pewnym momencie spoglądam w dół i zauważam jego dłoń trzymającą mój sweter, jedynie fragment rękawa pomiędzy dwoma palcami prawej ręki, jakby potrzebował zapewnienia, że jestem...lub też, że on wciąż jest.

Z kontekstu rozmowy wyłapuję, że wiele spraw o których wspomina Lestrade jest przedawniona. Sprzed lat, nawet dekad. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że korzysta on z ostatniej szansy. Tak samo jak Sherlock. Zastanawiam się, czy nie będzie mu jeszcze trudniej pożegnać się z życiem oraz pracą. Czy w jego głowie w ogóle istnieje ten podział?

* * *

><p>Spodziewany się Mycrofta o dziesiątej. Sara pojawia się o dziewiątej trzydzieści. Jestem zdziwiony widząc ją. -Nie wiedziałeś?- pyta- Napisał do mnie. Poprosił, żebym przyszła.<p>

Jestem zaskoczony. Nie łączyły ich przyjacielskie stosunki. Były momenty gdy czułem się jak biała flaga na polu bitwy. Już i tak niewielka ilość moich znajomości była mocno nadszarpana ponieważ w ostatecznym rozrachunku Sherlock wygrywał. Oni nie potrafili zrozumieć. Sherlock zawsze wygrywa. Jest jak ciało niebieskie z własnym ciążeniem grawitacyjnym, wiążącym mnie na swojej orbicie.

Sara wchodzi ze mną po schodach. Sherlock rozpromienia się widząc ją i zachęca do zajęcia miejsca obok. Spogląda na mnie dosadnie. -John, czy mógłbyś mi proszę, zaparzyć herbaty?

Przytakuję. Chce porozmawiać z nią na osobności.

Zwlekam w kuchni, spoglądając na nich rozmawiających z przejęciem z głowami pochylonymi nisko. Nie rozmawiają jednak długo. Sara wstaje i widzę jak ściska jego dłoń. Podaję Sherlockowi jego herbatę i odprowadzam ją do drzwi.

Gdy odwraca się w moją stronę widzę w jej oczach łzy. Ściska mnie mocno. -Czego od Ciebie potrzebował?- Pytam.

-A jak sądzisz?- Odsuwa się ode mnie.- Chciał, żebym się Tobą zaopiekowała. Powiedział ' John nie przyjmie tego lekko'. Chciał żebym dopilnowała byś spał i jadł. Rozumiesz, tuż po.

-Hmm. Widzę,że ktoś jest przekonany o swojej wyjątkowości.- Próbuję brzmieć beztrosko, jednak bez skutku.

-Zdaje mi się, że ktoś tu raczej nie ma czasu na udawanie.- mówi. Odnajduje moje spojrzenie- John, musisz coś postanowić, tak jak uważasz. Nie powiem Ci jak się czuć. Nie odkryję przed Tobą prawdy. Mogę Ci jedynie powiedzieć, że on umiera i jedyną rzeczą o której myśli jesteś Ty.

Odebrało mi głos.

Sara wychodzi i przez parę minut jesteśmy sami. -Jesteś zmęczony?- pytam siadając naprzeciwko niego. Nasze kolana prawię się stykają.

-Czuję się w porządku.

Biorę głęboki oddech. -Sherlock, muszę o to spytać jeszcze ten jeden raz. Czy jesteś pewny co do swojej matki?

Spogląda na mnie.- Jestem pewny.

Oboje z Mycroftem podjęli decyzje odnośnie poinformowana jej już po fakcie. Sherlock uważa tę decyzję za mniej okrutną, nie aż tak bolesną jak narażanie jej na świadomość tego co ma nastąpić. Osobiście uważam, że okrutnym jest pozbawianie jej szansy na pożegnanie. Jednak w tej kwestii, jak rzadko kiedy, oboje są zgodni. Podejmuję ostateczną próbę. Bardzo lubię matkę Sherlocka i mam przeczucie, że nigdy mi nie wybaczy. Nie tylko tego, że nie poinformowałem jej o planie, ale za zaskarbienie sobie całego dnia z nim, gdy ona sama nie otrzyma żadnego. -Powinna, jak pozostali, mieć możliwość spotkania.- mówię.

-Mamusia nie znosi pożegnań, jest w nich zupełnie beznadziejna. Nie wiedziałaby jak się zachować. Nie, tak jest lepiej. Nie tylko dla niej.- mówi Sherlock. Jego głowa się chwieje. Leki przeciwbólowe. Spogląda na mnie.

-Nie potrafię John. Nie jestem w stanie. Nie mogę spojrzeć jej w oczy po czym dopuścić się tego.

Odruchowo sięgam po jego dłonie i chwytam je. Jego długie palce oplatają i ściskają z wdzięcznością moje dłonie - Rozumiem.- W pewnym sensie to prawda. Sherlock ma do wyboru dwie równie przerażające możliwości. Zakładam, że ma prawo wybrać tą, która przysporzy mu mniej cierpienia w jego ostatnich godzinach.

Mycroft pojawia się przy moim boku, ustępuję mu więc miejsca. Sherlock prosi mnie bym pozostał w zasięgu jego wzroku, więc ponownie przysiadam na ramieniu fotela.

Czuję znów delikatne szarpnięcie za sweter. Samymi koniuszkami palców.

* * *

><p>Wychodząc, Mycroft zdaje się być załamany. Nie jestem pewny czy Sherlock to widzi. Bierze brata w objęcia tuż przed opuszczeniem budynku. Sherlock nie stroni przed dotykiem. Panią Hudson przytula bardzo często, mnie również dość systematycznie. Jednak w przypadku jego i Mycrofta sytuacja wygląda inaczej.<p>

Mycroft wyciąga mnie na korytarz. -Mam nadzieje,że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego w jak ważnej kwestii pokładam swoją wiarę w Ciebie.- mówi.

Kiwam głową.- Możesz być spokojny.

-O dziwo jestem. Jak zazwyczaj w sytuacjach związanych z Tobą. Hm, to ciekawe.

Gdy wracam na górę widzę, że Sherlock powstał. W miarę pewnie stoi na nogach. -Sądzę, że powinienem położyć się spać. - mówi.

Uśmiecham się szeroko. - Nie sądziłem, że doczekam dnia w którym usłyszę te słowa z Twoich ust.

Uśmiecha się lekko. -Cóż innego do zrobienia ma człowiek, który zakończył swoją pracę?

Uśmiech spełza z moich ust. Zakończył.

Po zmianie stroju pomagam mu usadowić się w łóżku. -John, ja...- Urywa w połowie, po czym macha ręką.

-Nie, powiedz, o co chodzi?

Wzdycha. -Chyba nie chcę zostać sam.

Przytakuję. -Za chwilę wrócę, dobrze?- Spogląda jedynie na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Choroba i leki czynią go bardziej bezbronnym. Imponującym jest fakt jak bardzo, niezależnie od okoliczności, udało mu się pozostać sobą. Większość ludzi w starciu z tego typu sytuacją upadają, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie cienie ludzi, którymi wcześniej byli.

Przebieram się w pidżamę, po czym schodzę ponownie do jego pokoju. Usadawiam się w jego łóżku. Nie zdaje mi się to nienaturalne. Przysuwa się do mnie, dostatecznie blisko by móc położyć skroń na moim ramieniu. Leżymy tak przez pewien czas nie zasypiając. W końcu, Sherlock zasypia. Spoglądam na jego rozluźnioną twarz. Nie jestem w stanie oderwać wzroku. Nie jestem w stanie również dopuścić do siebie myśli, że w przeciągu najbliższych 24 godzin nie będę miał okazji ujrzenia tej twarzy ponownie. Jest nieziemsko blada, pełna dziwnych kątów i zagłębień, wyeksponowanych przez jego stan.

Nie zasypiam. Obserwuję go. Przyglądam się jak z każdym oddechem jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada i nie potrafię powstrzymać mojej wyobraźni przed wizjami zdarzenia, którego niedługo będę świadkiem i docierają do mnie pierwsze ukłucia bólu, który czeka na mnie tuż za rogiem. Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na odczuwanie go teraz. Muszę być z nim w jego ostatnich godzinach, muszę odsuwać od siebie tą nawałnicę do samego końca, jednak mimo to wiem. Wiem co czeka mnie później.

Nienawidzę wszechświata. Nienawidzę sił nim zarządzających, niezależnie od tego, czy są nimi bogowie, przeznaczenie, czy przypadek. Kimkolwiek lub czymkolwiek te siły są, pałam do nich nienawiścią, za to, że pozwoliły mi wpaść w jego orbitę. Nienawidzę Mike'a Stamforda za przedstawienie nas sobie. Nienawidzę tego człowieka, kimkolwiek był, za postrzelenie mnie i zmuszenie do powrotu z Afganistanu. Nienawidzę Brytanii za wielkość mojej pensji, zmuszającej mnie do szukania współlokatora. Nienawidzę tego mieszkania za bycie na tyle ładnym, bym zechciał je wynająć. Nienawidzę jego, za bycie tak intrygującym i przyciągającym, za to, że nie byłem w stanie najzwyczajniej stwierdzić „do diabła z Tobą" i zdecydować się na jakiegoś nudnego współlokatora.

Nudny współlokator. Czy coś takiego w ogóle istnieje? Czy byłbym w stanie z kimś takim mieszkać? Jakby wyglądało moje życie przez ostatnie dwa lata? Nie sadzę bym był w stanie wymienić życie z Sherlockiem na cokolwiek innego.

Nawet gdyby miało to uchronić moje serce przed cierpieniem teraz.

* * *

><p>Jego stan nad ranem zdaje się ulec poprawie. Jest to chwilowe odroczenie, jednak przypadkowe wyczucie czasu działa na naszą korzyść. Nie spieszymy się. To ten dzień. Jego ostatni.<p>

-Na co masz ochotę?- pytam. Przeraża mnie straszna wizja wyboru tego w jaki sposób można spędzić ostatni dzień na ziemi, jednak jestem przekonany, że Sherlock tę wizję już ma.

Wygląda przez okno, w pełni ubrany i przez jedną chwilę mam wrażenie, że nic się nie zmieniło. Wszystko jest w porządku.

Nienawidzę wszystkiego.

-Chciałbym wyjść.- mówi.

-Wyjść? Dokąd?- Ponownie dopada mnie zazdrość. Potrzebuję resztek tego czasu, do jasnej cholery! Gdzie on chce iść?

-Na zewnątrz. Na miasto.

Ach. Jeśli tak to w porządku. -Pokrążyć? Po Twoich ulubionych miejscach?

-Ta po prostu- Odwraca się od okna. - Na tym świecie są trzy rzeczy, które mają dla mnie jakiekolwiek znaczenie, więc chciałbym poświęcić ten czas na pożegnanie się z nimi. Pierwszą, jest moja praca. Tym zdążyłem zając się już wczoraj. Drugą jest miasto. Pożegnajmy je więc teraz.

Znam odpowiedz, jednak mimo wszystko pytam. Szlag moją niepewność. - Czym jest trzecia?

Spogląda na mnie z dezaprobatą. - John. Z pewnością nie muszę Ci tego tłumaczyć.

Wychodzimy. Podróżujemy taksówkami, by nie musiał się przemęczać. Odwiedzamy Trafalgar Square. Hyde Park. Spacerujemy w ciszy. Równowaga Sherlocka jest znośna, jednak przytrzymuje się mojego ramienia. Rozgląda się bacznie przyglądając wszystkiemu.

Zatrzymujemy się by odpocząć na ławeczce przy rzece. Podchodzę do barierki i spoglądam w wodę. -Czy porozmawiamy o tym?- W końcu wyrzucam z siebie.

-O czym?

Zanoszę się szyderczym śmiechem. Jakby istniał jakikolwiek inny temat w zanadrzu. -O tym, że wieczorem umrzesz.

-Cóż zostało do powiedzenia?

-Cholernie dużo! Sherlock...ja...ja nie...

Chwyta mnie za rękaw i przyciąga z powrotem na ławkę. -Pogodziłem się z tą myślą.- Nasze spojrzenia się spotykają.- Nie spodziewałem się długiego życia, John. Zawsze sądziłem, że przyjdzie mi umrzeć młodo. Nie sądziłem jednak, że w takich okolicznościach. Myślałem raczej, że mnie postrzelą lub wysadzą. W ostateczności, że zabiorę ze sobą jakąś osobę bez której ten świat byłby lepszy. Wizja śmierci nie przerażała mnie. Dopiero od niedawna świadomość opuszczenia tego świata stałą się...niepokojąca.

-Czemu?

-Nie było kogokolwiek, kogo mógłbym zostawić. Kogokolwiek kto by tęsknił.- spogląda na mnie ponownie i dostrzegam w jego spojrzeniu niepokój. - Będzie Ci mnie brakowało John?

Gardło mam ściśnięte do granic możliwości. Przełykam ślinę. -Do końca moich dni, Sherlock.

* * *

><p>Mieszkanie jest ciche. Odwiedzamy panią Hudson. Stara się sprawiać wrażenie opanowanej. Tuli Sherlocka, następnie mnie.<p>

Wchodzimy do góry, zamykamy za sobą drzwi. Zapadła już noc a ja czekam na jego następny ruch. Nie wiem co robić, nie wiem czy istnieje jakiś plan. Siada w swoim fotelu. Krążę niedaleko. Spogląda na mnie. -Pójdziesz po tabletki, John?

Czuję w sercu lód a żołądek podskakuje mi do gardła. - Teraz? Ale...w tej chwili?

-Jaki sens ma zwłoka?- napomina delikatnym głosem.

-Sens? Nie wiem, po prostu...to musi nastąpić teraz?

-Po prostu miejmy je obok. Żebyśmy byli gotowi.

Wchodzę do kuchni na sztywnych nogach i napełniam szklankę wodą. Tabletki są w mojej kieszeni. Kładę je na małym talerzyku i wracam do salonu. Obserwuje mnie. Usadawiam się na podłodze przy jego fotelu, klęcząc pomiędzy jego stopami. Trzymam zarówno szklankę jak i tabletki, jednak nie wykonuję żadnego gestu by mu je podać.

Odbiera mi je, jednak odkłada na stolik obok. Pochyla się ku mnie ze złożonymi rękoma. -Śmierć nie powinna mi przeszkadzać John. Wszystkich nas to czeka. Jestem zadowolony, że mogę dyktować jej swoje warunki.- Milknie, czekając aż na niego spojrzę.- Nie przeszkadzałaby, gdyby nie...- przełyka ciężko- Gdyby nie Ty. Żałuję bólu który moja śmierć Ci przysporzy. Nie sugeruję, że znam jego charakter. Wiem jedynie, że poświęciłem czas na próbę wyobrażenia sobie jak czułbym się ja w przypadku odwróconej sytuacji.

Staram się zapamiętać jego twarz. Nie mam pojęcia co chcę powiedzieć póki nie słyszę tego na głos. -Na prawdę sądziłem, że spędzę z Tobą resztę życia.- mówię.

Uśmiecha się odrobinę. - Tylko to miałeś zaplanowane? Troszkę mało, nie sądzisz?

-Nie, na myśli mam...Niezależnie od tego co by się działo, kogo bym spotkał, kim bym się stał, ponad wszystko to byłbym...tym.- Tłumaczę, wykonując ręką nieznaczny gest w powietrzu pomiędzy nami.

Przytakuje.- Myślę, że w pewnym sensie mam szczęście.

-Szczęście? Niby w jaki sposób?

-Mi jest dane spędzić resztę życia z Tobą.

Rozpadam się.

Czuję jak jego dłonie wplatają się w moje włosy gdy płaczę z głową opartą o jego kolana.. Jestem bezsilny. Zawiodłem. -Miałem cię chronić,- mówię przez łzy- Nie jestem w stanie tego powstrzymać. Nie potrafię tego naprawić, przepraszam.

-Naprawiłeś to John. To dzięki Tobie mogę odejść w ten sposób, tak ja chcę.- Wsuwa dłoń pod moją brodę i odchyla mi głowę. Chwyta moją twarz w dłonie po czym opiera swoje czoło o moje. Kurczowo przytrzymuję się jego nadgarstków, ponieważ muszę się czegoś kurczowo trzymać. -Nie jestem człowiekiem potrafiącym wyznawać i oświadczać.- mówi cicho.

-Nie musisz.

-To dobrze. Wierzę, że moje czyny świadczą o mnie.

Przytakuję. Wypuszcza mnie i odsuwa się nieznacznie. Sięga po talerzyk i szklankę. Wyciągam telefon i wysyłam dwie wiadomości., jedną do Lestrada, drugą do Sary. Takie były ustalenia. Mam wysłać wiadomości z chwila gdy on połknie tabletki. Każde z nich ma się zjawić w mieszkaniu w przeciągu godziny. Lestrade przyjdzie po Sherlocka, Sara przyjdzie po mnie.

Sherlock spogląda na mnie ponownie po czym połyka tabletki zapijając je wodą. Odkłada naczynia w ostatecznym geście.

Stało się. W przeciągu następnych trzydziestu minut odpłynie.

Podąża za mną wzrokiem widząc, że się podnoszę. Wyciągam do niego dłoń i pomagam mu wstać. Spogląda na mnie z z zaskoczeniem. Prowadzę go do kanapy, po czym siadam w rogu. W zrozumieniu siada obok. Wciąż trzymam jego dłoń.

Oddycha powoli, miarowo. Chcę rozmawiać, ale nie wiem co powiedzieć, nie wiem czy to pomoże któremukolwiek z nas. Spogląda na mnie. -John...- widzę w jego oczach strach. -Myślałem, że jestem na to gotowy.- Jego głos drży.

-Jestem z Tobą Sherlock.

-Boję się John.- Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem by jego głos brzmiał tak słabo.

Żaden z moich przyszłych czynów nie będzie tak ważny jak ten teraz.

Biorę go w swoje objęcia i układam jego głowę na swoim ramieniu. Jaki on chudy. Mieści się w tak niewyobrażalnie małej przestrzeni, na moich kolanach. Mogę go w pełni objąć ramionami. Kurczowo chwyta mój sweter i wzdycha drżącym głosem. -Spokojnie.- szepczę.

-Nie chcę Cię zostawiać.

-Nie chcę być zostawionym.

Balansujemy na krawędzi. Ogarnia mnie czarna trwoga. Desperacko nie chcę tego usłyszeć. Z równą desperacją nie chcę tego sam powiedzieć. W tej chwili tracę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, to dostatecznie trudne. Nie wiem, czy byłbym w stanie stracić więcej. Nie potrafię spoglądać na odebraną nam przyszłość i przyznać przed samym sobą, że mogliśmy mieć więcej, o wiele więcej ponad przyjaźń już mi znaną. Jeśli spojrzę dokąd prowadzi ta zamknięta droga i dojrzę na niej coś innego (coś będącego w zasięgu wzroku, jednak nigdy na wyciągnięcie ręki i nigdy nie poznanego), mogłoby mnie to zniszczyć.

Ale nie chodzi tu o mnie. Jeśli on tego potrzebuje, powiem. Boże dopomóż mi.

Czuję jak jego kończyny wiotczeją. -John- mówi niewyraźnie.- Musze Cię widzieć.

Zmieniam jego pozycje w moim uścisku, tak, byśmy byli twarzą w twarz. Jego powieki są ciężkie. Trzęsie się. -Sherlock, po prostu patrz na mnie. Nie myśl. Nie próbuj skupiać uwagi, po prostu patrz na mnie dobrze?

Patrzy, jak prosiłem. Jego spojrzenie błądzi po mojej twarzy zupełnie jakby próbował tak jak ja wcześniej, zapamiętać to co widzi. Nie będzie dla mnie litości, tak jak i dla niego nie było.

Delikatnie całuję jego usta. Czuję opuszczające go napięcie i dłonie na swojej twarzy. Tulę go do siebie a nasze czoła ponownie się stykają. Powieki zaczynają mu opadać. Odwzajemnia pocałunek wysilając się, jakby ten gest odbierał mu resztkę sił. Zaciska dłonie ma moim swetrze a jego oczy płoną gdy wbija we mnie swój wzrok. -Chcę żebyś był ostatnią rzeczą którą zobaczę.- mówi chrypliwym głosem.

Nie odwracam wzroku. Każda sekunda zdaje się przeszywać mnie niczym ostrze, mimo to patrzę. Nie odwrócę wzroku, ponieważ to jest święte, a dla mnie nie ma już nadziei na ratunek. Sherlock łapie kilka głębokich oddechów i osuwa się. Zamyka oczy.

Już śpi. Już tylko trochę.

Biorę go w objęcia i owijam się wokół niego. Nieprzerwanie całuję jego twarz. Mam świadomość, że mówię do niego, jednak nie mam pojęcia co. Może mówię mu, że go kocham. Możliwe, że wyznaje mu, że nigdy nie kochałem nikogo innego i nigdy już nie będę. Może przeklinam go za zostawienie mnie. Naprawdę nie wiem. To nie ma znaczenia. Wszystko to jest prawdą, niezależnie od tego, czy powiedziałem mu to czy nie.

Ostatni oddech go opuszcza kilka minut później. Wydech, a później...nic.

Spoglądam na jego twarz. To nie jest prawdziwe.

Już mnie nie słyszy. Więc mówię to wszystko jeszcze raz. Teraz mam tego świadomość. Mówię do niego póki nie tracę głosu.

Lestrade i Sara są obok. Kiedy tu przyszli? Pochylają się nad nami pogrążeni w smutku. Sara płacze. Lestrade przyprowadził ze sobą kila osób z domu pogrzebowego, by mogli go zabrać. Nie dopuszczam ich do niego. Sara obejmuje mnie i po dłuższym czasie udaje im się uprosić mnie bym go puścił. Nie jestem w stanie patrzeć. Podchodzę do okna i Sara obejmuje mnie od tyłu. Słyszę szelesty, stukot kół na schodach, kołatanie noszy. Zatrzymuję ich tuż przed wyjściem.

-Sekunda. Dajcie mi chwilę.- Musze chyba sprawiać wrażenie spokojnego, ponieważ zatrzymują się na moją prośbę. Jest przykryty prześcieradłem. Podchodzę do noszy i odsuwam je.

Po prostu patrze. Możliwe, że chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale nie pamiętam co. Już na to za późno. Mężczyzna którego straciłem nie był już jedynie moim przyjacielem. Już nie.

Zabierają go. Lestrade przytula mnie i jest to dość niecodzienne, jednak potrzebne. Wychodzi, Sara natomiast obserwuje mnie z uwagą.

Kieruję się w stronę kanapy. Udaje mi się przejść pół drogi. Nogi załamują się pode mną, przysiadam na podłodze i patrzę w przestrzeń. Siada koło mnie i trzyma mnie za rękę.

Nie czuję nic.

* * *

><p>Na jego pogrzeb przyszły tłumy. Nie dziwię się. Wielu ludzi podziwiało Sherlocka. Równie wielu nie było w stanie go znieść. Jednak każdy kto miał kiedykolwiek z nim styczność, nie był w stanie o nim zapomnieć, i jak widać, każda z tych osób poczuwała się do obowiązku przyjść.<p>

Traktują mnie jak wdowca w żałobie. Jestem prowadzącym. Ten obowiązek powinien przypaść jego matce, jednak wszyscy, łącznie z nią, uważają to rozwiązanie za słuszne.

Wbrew moim przypuszczeniom, nie wini mnie. Mycroft mówił, że ona nie cierpi pożegnań i nie wiedziałaby jak przeprowadzić to, więc może i lepiej. Jego matka zdaje się rozumieć. Tuli mnie i mówi jak szczęśliwa jest, że byłem przy nim w jego ostatnich godzinach.

Powstaje by wygłosić mowę pożegnalną. Robię to, bo nie wyobrażam sobie kogokolwiek innego w tej roli. Mówię o jego geniuszu, o jego poświęceniu dla pracy. Mówię o ludziach którym pomógł i kryminalistach których postawił przed obliczem sądu. Nie mówię o tym jak obudził mnie do życia, czy o tym jaki blask bił z jego oczu, gdy padał na nie promień światła z ukosa.

Mówię żałobnikom, że był mi przyjacielem i czuję się zaszczycony faktem, że przyszło mi poznać tego człowieka i pracować z nim. Nie mówię im, że kochałem go i że wciąż kocham, i że gdybym miał jedno, jedyne życzenie, to chciałbym by to wszystko ustało.

* * *

><p>Sherlock zostawił mi wszystko. Miał więcej pieniędzy niż przypuszczałem. Z pewnością nie potrzebował współlokatora. Jednak od dawna wiedziałem, że moja obecność służyła mu na wiele sposobów. Najmniejszym z nich była pomoc finansowa. Na dzień dzisiejszy sytuacja mojego budżetu wygląda dobrze. Biorę urlop w klinice. Czas wolny poświęcam na reorganizacje mieszkania.<p>

Pewnej nocy otwieram jeden z jego albumów. Kolekcje zbrodni, dedukcje, przykłady. Jego notatki rozpisane wszędzie jego pajęczym pismem. Przysiadam do lektury i słyszę jak tłumaczy mi jej treści. Czytam wszystko. Następnie czytam kolejny album i następny.

W przeciągu miesiąca zdołałem przeczytać wszystko, co należało do niego. Wprowadziłem do mieszkania dodatkowe szafki by móc posegregować jego nieułożone papiery i wycinki. Jestem w stanie odwołać się do każdej z jego prac w przeciągu chwili. Nie wiem skąd we mnie wielka potrzeba posiadania tej umiejętności, lecz mimo tego ją posiadam.

Lestrade dzwoni do mnie jakieś sześć tygodni po pogrzebie. -Dziwna sprawa.- mówi- Odnaleziono martwego mężczyznę, brak śladów przemocy. Drzwi pozamykane, brak okien.

-No i?- pytam skonsternowany.

-Pojawisz się?

-Ja?

Wzdycha. -Tuż po nim jesteś najlepszy, John.

Więc idę. Wszyscy się gapią. Muszę wyglądać nie na miejscu pozbawiony wysokiej, odzianej w czerń persony przy moim boku. Zamykam oczy przed wejściem do pokoju i gdy otwieram je ponownie, on jest przy mnie.

Rozglądam się i widzę rzeczy, których nie dostrzegłbym wcześniej. Nie okłamuję się, nie widzę wszystkiego, jak on byłby w stanie. Jednak widzę dużo. Okazuje się, że dostrzegłem wystarczająco dużo.

Wychodząc odwracam się w stronę Lestrada. - Nie jestem jak on, Greg. W miarę możliwości z chęcią pomogę. Ale nie za darmo.

Uśmiecha się szeroko. -Jak sobie życzysz doktorze Watson.

Następnym razem jestem szybszy. Jeszcze później, dokładniejszy.

Siedzę w mieszkaniu nad aktami i omawiam je z nim.- Co sądzisz na temat portfela?- Pyta mnie.

-Noc wcześniej musiał być w siłowni.

-Skąd ta pewność?- zdaje się powątpiewać. Sherlock nigdy nie przepadał za tradycyjnymi metodami dochodzeniowymi. Portfele, pamiętniki, telefony komórkowe. Zbyt oczywiste.

-W portfelu jest mnóstwo wszelkiego typu kart. Karty kredytowe, karty członkowskie, karty bankowe. Jego karta czekowa jest drugą od tyłu. Tej karty ludzie używają najczęściej, więc musiał mieć w zwyczaju wsuwać karty z powrotem na tył sterty po skorzystaniu z nich. Karta członkowska siłowni jest na samym końcu więc musiał z niej skorzystać po użyciu karty czekowej. Większość ludzi długo nie wytrzymuje bez korzystania z karty czekowej, więc najprawdopodobniej był na siłowni w noc swojej śmierci.

-Hmm, jestem pod wrażeniem.

Uśmiecham się. -W życiu tego byś nie powiedział, gdybyś był tu naprawdę.

-Ranisz mnie tymi zarzutami John.

Czasami jestem w stanie prawie go dostrzec. Zamykam oczy i go sobie wyobrażam. -Kocham Cię.

Nie odpowiada. Nigdy nie odpowiada gdy to mówię.

Sześć miesięcy później rezygnuję z pracy w przychodni. Mam nowe wizytówki. Dr John Watson, Detektyw konsultujący.

Wciąż jedyny na świecie.


End file.
